A Mother's Worse Fear
by tinylexie
Summary: Narcissa quickly becomes worried when Draco doesn't get off the Hogwarts Express. Takes place right after the events of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Sequel to "For A Father's Honour."


Fortunately for Narcissa, she was not as recognizable to the overall public as her husband and son were. Therefore, she only received a few glances as she waited for her son to get off the Hogwarts Express.

But now that most of the people had already picked up their children and left, Narcissa was now receiving a lot more looks.

No doubt the people were thinking, _Why is that woman just standing there? What is she waiting for? It doesn't take that long to pick up your child._

Where was Draco? He was usually one of the first students off the Hogwarts Express.

But her son was nowhere in sight.

Narcissa could feel her throat tightening, and she could feel something heavy in her stomach. She was increasingly finding it difficult to breathe.

Where was Draco? Had something happened to him?

No, she had already lost Lucius. She couldn't lose Draco as well. Draco was all she had left of Lucius.

Narcissa looked around desperately, hoping to catch sight of her son.

It was then that Narcissa noticed that she was not the only parent still waiting for their child.

Mrs. Crabbe and Goyle were in the same exact position as she was.

Narcissa met both women's eyes. She could see their angst. Like her, they were worried about their sons.

Enough was enough.

"I'll find them," Narcissa told the two other women. "They're probably goofing off on the train, as boys will sometimes do."

The other two mothers just nodded their heads at her.

Narcissa did not truly believe that Draco was goofing off, not after what had happened to his father. But Narcissa couldn't bring herself to speak her fears. She couldn't bring herself to suggest that something horrible may have happened to Draco and his friends.

* * *

><p>Narcissa boarded the Hogwarts Express. She pulled out her wand and whispered, <em>"Homenum Revelio."<em>

Her spell quickly picked up the presence of three human bodies.

It had to be Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. It just had to be. Narcissa didn't want to think of the possibility that it wasn't them, because if it wasn't them, then they could be anywhere. And Narcissa just couldn't bring her mind to go that far.

Narcissa just wished that the spell would tell her whether or not Draco and his friends were okay.

_Don't think like that,_ Narcissa told herself. _Draco is fine. He has to be fine._

Narcissa followed her spell to a compartment, where she found three unconscious bodies.

At first, she didn't recognize any of them. It was clear that many hexes and jinxes had been used on them.

Narcissa could feel the rage growing inside her. The use of that many hexes and jinxes on a person had the strong possibility of causing serious damage, damage that sometimes could never be fully repaired.

Narcissa then heard a moan. She recognized that moan. It was Draco's.

Yes, there it was, the platinum blond hair. So much like Lucius's.

Narcissa could not stop the strangled sob that escaped from her mouth.

"Draco," she spoke shakily.

Her only response was another moan.

Narcissa used her wand to slowly heal the three boys of all the damage that had been done to them. She then used her wand to bring each boy back into consciousness.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle blinked their eyes at her a few times in confusion. It was clear that they were still greatly disoriented from the disgusting assault that they had suffered.

"Mother," Draco finally spoke.

"Yes, Draco, it's me," Narcissa managed to smile weakly. "Do you think you can get up?"

Draco tried to stand up, but he swayed dangerously on his feet.

Narcissa managed to grab his arm before he could fall down.

"Who did this to you?" she hissed as she supported his body weight so that he wouldn't collapse. "Was it Potter?"

Draco nodded his head. "Him and some of his friends," he confirmed in a soft, weak voice.

Narcissa felt another wave of anger. Who did Potter think he was? Did he not care at all that she would be worried and scared beyond words when Draco didn't get off the Hogwarts Express? Did he not care at all about all the emotional torture his actions would cause her to feel?

Potter had lost his own mother for crying out loud. Out of all people, he should have been the most sympathetic to another mother's plight.

But he had shown her just as sympathy as he had shown Draco and his friends. None at all.

Potter deserved every horrible thing that happened to him from now on. It no longer mattered to Narcissa that he was Draco's age. All that mattered to her was that he had dared to harm her Draco. All those hexes and jinxes really could have done permanent damage to her son.

Hadn't Potter already done enough damage to her and to Draco by playing a role in Lucius's capture? No, clearly not. He just had to twist the knife even deeper into the wound she already had.

Her lips pinched, Narcissa helped Crabbe and Goyle onto their feet as well. They weren't quite as unsteady as Draco, but then again, they were bigger in size than her tall but thin son.

Then, supporting all three boys, Narcissa slowly made her way off the train.

* * *

><p>Narcissa didn't say anything as she handed Crabbe and Goyle off to their mothers. They didn't say anything to her either. There was no need for words. Narcissa had taken away all signs of visible damage, but it was still clear that the boys were not all right.<p>

Then, still supporting Draco, Narcissa began to make her way down the platform.

They walked in silence.

None of this was right. Draco was supposed to be complaining about how all the professors favored Potter and Granger. Lucius was supposed to be rolling his eyes as Draco complained. Narcissa was supposed to be offering Draco words of comfort as she also gave her husband a sympathetic look. Lucius was supposed to be making snide comments that never failed to make all three of them laugh.

Narcissa looked to her side where Lucius usually walked. It felt so wrong and unnatural to not have him there. It felt so wrong and unnatural to not have his sarcasm and his wit.

It also felt so wrong and unnatural to have Draco's complete silence.

Narcissa could not help but think about how much she really needed her husband by her side. She could not help but think about how much she really needed to hear her son speak.

How was she and Draco going to get through the days ahead of them?


End file.
